Sturm und Kapitulation von Alexandria
Schreiben von Napoleon Bonaparte. :[1798] ''Alexandrien, den 18. Meßidor 6ten Jahres.'' Orginalbriefe von der Armee des Generals Bonaparte in Aegypten, nebst der Einleitung und den Anmerkungen des englischen Herausgebers. Nebst einer Charte von Aegypten. An den [[Joseph Bonaparte|Bürger Joseph Bonaparte]], Deputirten im [[Conseil des Cinq-Cents|Rath der Fünfhundert]]. ''Rue des Saints Pères, No.'' 1219. Vorstadt St. Germain zu Paris. Wir sind, lieber Bruder, seit dem 14ten in dieser [[Alexandria|Stadt]], die wir mit Sturm eingenommen haben; ich will Dir unsere Operationen nicht als Commentator, aber so wie ich ihnen habe folgen können, umständlich beschreiben. Am 13. mit Anbruch des Tages entdeckten wir die Küste von Afrika, die die Avantgarde den Abend vorher signalisirt hatte; bald waren wir auf der Höhe der arabischen Inseln, zwey, Stunden von [[Alexandria|Alexandrien]], wo die Fregatte Juno, die voraus geschickt war, um den französischen Consul aus dieser Stadt abzuhohlen, uns wieder traf. Dieser berichtete uns, eine englische Flotte von 14 Linienschiffen, worunter zwey Dreydecker, sey vor [[Alexandria|Alexandrien]] vorbey gesegelt, habe dem englischen Consul Briefe überschickt und den Kaufleuten die [[Malta|Einnahme von Malta]] gemeldet; darauf segelte sie nach Alexandrette, in der Meinung, daß wir dort gelandet hätten, um über Bassora nach Indien zu gehen. Diese [[Eskadre|Escadre]] war auch wirklich von der Fregatte la Jüstice nach unserer Abfahrt von [[Malta]] signalisirt worden: sie war ungeschickt genug gewesen, uns nicht zu finden. Die Engländer müssen wüthend seyn. Es gehört große Kühnheit und Glück dazu, um durch eine zahlreiche Flotte mit geringerer Macht und einem Convoy von 400 kleinen Schiffen zu segeln und unter Weges einen Platz wie [[Malta]] ist, theils mit Gewalt theils durch Unterhandlungen einzunehmen. Bis jetzt habe ich geglaubt, das Glück könne meinen Bruder verlassen; jetzt aber bin ich der Meinung, es werde ihm alles gelingen, wenn die Truppen nur etwas von ihrem Nationalgeiste behalten. Die [[Mamluk|Mamelucken]] wußten seit drey Wochen schon durch [[Marseille|Marseiller]] Kauffahrteischiffe alle Details unserer Einschiffung, und glaubten, als die Engländer sie zeigten, wir wären es; so daß sie, als wir am 13. wirklich erschienen, bereit waren uns zu empfangen. Das Meer war hoch an diesem Tage und die Seeleute wollten nicht, daß wir uns ausschifften. Die Schiffe trieben zwey Stunden in See. Der Tag verstrich mit den Zubereitungen, um eilf Uhr Abends endlich stiegen wir mit Hülfe kleiner Barken bey stürmendem Meere und heftigem Winde ans Land. Wir marschirten mit zwey tausend Mann Infanterie *) die ganze Nacht durch, und berannten mit Tages Anbruch [[Alexandria|Alexandrien]], nachdem wir einige Detaschementer Cavallerie über die Haufen geworfen hatten. Die Feinde wehrten sich brav; ihre Artillerie, die sie auf den Thürmen und Mauern hatte, war schlecht bedient, ihr Musketenfeuer aber war sehr gut. Diese Leute wissen nicht was Weichen heißt, sie geben oder empfangen den Tod. Wir nahmen indeß den ersten Theil der Stadt, d. h. die Araberstadt, ein. Bald darauf den zweyten, des Feuers aus den Häusern ungeachtet. Die Forts, welche auf der andern Seite der Stadt am Ufer des Meeres liegen, wurden eingeschlossen und sie capitulirten am Abend. : *) Dieß ist nicht ganz richtig. Es erhellt aus verschiedenen andern Briefen, daß ein großer Theil der Armee mit dem Angriff von [[Alexandria|Alexandrien]] beschäfftigt war. Seit dem 14. ist man mit dem Ausschiffen der Truppen, der Artillerie und den Effecten beschäftigt. Der [[Louis Charles Antoine Desaix|General Déssaix]] ist auf dem [[Nil]] zu Demensur; die andern sollten ihm folgen. Der Ort, wo ausgeschifft wird, ist zwey Stunden von hier beym Thurm Marabut, oder bey den arabischen Inseln. An den beyden ersten Tagen waren viele hinter den Colonnen geblieben, welche von der [[Mamluk|mameluckischen]] und arabischen Cavallerie beunruhigt wurden; wir haben, glaube ich, hundert Todte und eben so viel verwundete; die [[Jean-Baptiste Kléber|Generale Kleber]], [[Jacques-François Menou|Menou]], und [[Lescalle]] sind verwundet. Ich schicke Dir die [[Proklamation von Bonaparte an die Ägypter, Juli 1798|Proclamation]] an die Einwohner des Landes; und drey andere an die Armee. Sie that vortreffliche Wirkung; die [[Beduine]]n, Feinde der [[Mamluk|Mamelucken]] und eigentlich unerschrockene Räuber, gaben uns, so bald sie die [[Proklamation von Bonaparte an die Ägypter, Juli 1798|Proclamation]] erhalten hatten, ungefähr 30 unserer Gefangenen zurück und erbothen sich mit uns gemeinschaftlich gegen die [[Mamluk|Mamelucken]] zu streiten. Sie wurden sehr gut behandelt. Es sind unüberwindliche Leute, Bewohner der brennende Wüste, reiten die leichtesten Pferde der Welt und sind außerordentlich tapfer. Sie wohnen mit Weib und Kindern in fliegenden Lägern, die sie alle Nacht verlegen. Es sind schrecklich wilde Menschen; indeß kennen sie Gold und Silber, dessen man wenig bedarf um ihre Bewunderung zu erregen. Sie lieben das Gold, lieber Bruder, und bringen ihr Leben damit hin, es den Europäern, die in ihre Hände fallen, abzunehmen, und warum das? um dieselbe Lebensart fortzusetzen, und sie ihren Kindern zu lehren. O! Jean Jacques! warum kannst du diese Menschen nicht sehen, die du ''"Naturmenschen"'' nennst! vor Scham und Schrecken würdest du schaudern sie bewundert zu haben. Adieu, lieber Bruder, gib mir Nachricht von Dir. Ich habe während der Überfahrt viel gelitten; dieß Clima drückt mich nieder und wird uns alle ändern. Wenn wir wieder kommen, wird man uns von Fern erkennen. Ich bin unpäßlich und genöthiget einige Tage hier zu bleiben *). Alles reißt morgen ab. Adieu, ich umarme Dich von ganzem Herzen. Empfiehl mich Julien, [[Caroline Bonaparte|Carolinen]] xc. und dem Gesetzgeber [[Lucian Bonaparte]]; eine Reise mit uns würde ihm sehr nützlich gewesen seyn; wir sehen in wenig Tagen mehr, als gewöhnliche Reisende in zwey Jahren. : *) Wir sehen aus Boursiennes Brief (S. Nr. 14.) daß er den 27ten Jul. noch da war. Hier sind merkwürdig die Säule des Pompejus, der Obelisk der Cleopatra, der Ort, wo sie ihre Bäder hatte, viele Ruinen und unterirdische Tempel, Katakomben, einige Moscheen und einige Kirchen; aber mehr als alles dieß, sind die Sitten und der Charakter der Einwohner merkwürdig. Sie sind erstaunend kaltblütig. Nichts rührt sie, der Tod ist für sie, was die Reise nach Amerika für die Engländer ist *). : *) Er meinte vermuthlich so viel als eine unbedeutende Sache; aber sie haben einen sprüchwörtlichen Ausdruck, der diesem sehr ähnlich ist. Ihr Äußeres ist gebiethend: Unsere bestgezeichneten Phisiognomien sind Kindergesichter gegen die ihrigen, sie haben weit erstaunendere Verschiedenheiten als wir. Die Frauenzimmer vorzüglich sind mit einem Gewande bedeckt, worin sie sich ganz bis zu Augenbraunen einhüllen; ein leinenes Tuch für die gemeinen Weiber, bedeckt ihnen das Gesicht von der Stirne an, und läßt nur die Öffnung für die Augen, so daß sie bange machen, wenn das Tuch im geringsten unrein ist. Ihre Forts und Artillerie sind durchaus lächerlich. Ihre Häuser haben weder Schlösser noch Fenster. Kurz sie sind in der Blindheit der ersten Zeiten. O! wie viele Misanthropen würden sich bekehren, wenn der Zufall sie mitten in Arabiens Wüsten versetzte. :Adieu lieber Bruder, ganz der Deinige [[Napoleon Bonaparte|J. C. Bonaparte]]. '''N. S.''' Gib, ich bitte Dich, lieber Bruder, der Bürgerinn Coupry, meiner alten ehemahligen Wirthin Straße St. Honoré Nr. 27. nahe am Durchgang der Feuillans Nachricht von mir, und laß ihr sagen, daß ich nicht Zeit gehabt hätte ihr zu schreiben, und mich ihrem Andenken empfehle. Einzelnachweise.